fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uriah Ino
"Battles are brief and easy. They can be won with one trick, factor or event. But wars, wars are truly fascinating. They can only be won through intelligence, foresight and strategy. They must be waged by the cunning, and without mercy. If our "Glorious Father" has taught me anything through his conquests, it is that. And that is what makes Uriah such a worthy opponent. He alone, among all the other Hadou, has the aloof vision to challenge me. He alone has the wisdom and strength to grasp victory no matter the circumstance. He, and he alone, can equal me in this war we are entering. It will be a war that is not fought, but implied. Not based on how many are in your army, but who you make your allies. And, my dear Mercure, I have no difficulty in saying that he is the only other one who can commandeer this war." —Horus, on Uriah Summary Uriah Ino is the 17th Hadou, serving directly under The Patriarch, as well as his temporary replacement during his absence. Despite his appearance, he is over 13,000 years old. Uriah's origins are completely unknown, however he was initially discovered in the desert. Lac-Sambal was a thieving village, the primary trade being stealing and grave robbing for a small bit of cash from petty local ministers. However, soldiers began noticing a curious phenomenon while questioning civilians, constantly being threatened with "The Wrath of the Two-Coloured God". Through investigation, they learned that on some nights, thieves that were out in the desert would see a distant beast, one half light, and one half dark, ascending into the sky and illuminating the land around. In investigation, the soldiers went out into the desert, and after three nights, saw the Two-Coloured God and rushed to it's approximate location, where they found a young child, passed out from heat exhaustion. They immediately brought him to a state hospital, where they discovered that he was unaware of his own power, and informed The Patriarch who decided to make him into a Hadou. After his 500 years of apotheosis, he emerged from his tomb, a remarkably different person. He showed very little interest in anyone or anything other than The Patriarch and the other Hadou. He incurred the wrath of several loyal men by being openly critical and insulting of The Patriarch's rule (those men did not last long due to his new capabilities). Despite this, The Patriarch considered him his most beloved son, building a sort of friendship between them. So when the former was suddenly absent, it was a tremendous loss to Uriah, who had been officially made the temporary head of mankind's empire, a position that did not go over well with his brother, Horus, who despised Uriah. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A Name: 'Uriah Ino, the 17th Hadou '''Origin: 'Of Gods and Men '''Gender: Male Age: 13,000 years Classification: Human, Psychic, "Gestalt Human", Hadou, Regent of The Patriarch, Master-General of The Fingers of Mankind Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Hadou possess a form of "Super Existence" that allows them to return, even if they are eliminated on the conceptual level), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Hadou draw their power from the Distortion, 5-Dimensional well of energy. The Hadou can only be harmed by attacks that interfere with higher dimensions), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, mental state, and even their soul, even at great distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc. these attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. The Hadou are able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Hadou live in a state of "Super Existence" that allows them to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks emit ripples in space that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual (All Hadou resist the attacks of the other Hadou, which directly affect the conceptual level), Telepathic, Telekinetic, Material, Empathic (Should be like the other Hadou, who were unaffected by The Tumour's speech, which normally instils the desire to die and the belief that all life is meaningless in it's victims, directly affecting the soul), Power Nullification (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who resisted Kaharak's power-crushing ability), Spatial, and Temporal (The Hadou are not subject to the space-time of the regular universe, and possess a kind of "Super Space" and "Super Time" beyond the regular universe's comprehension) attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Acausality (Up to a 4-Dimensional scale only. The Hadou are not subject to the universe's causality, and possess a "Super Causality" that makes affecting them with causality-bending attacks impossible. Killing a Hadou's past self is pointless, as they are qualitatively superior to the world's causality), Adaptation (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who adapted to spatial collapse in ten seconds) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Stated multiple times to be an equal to Horus. Superior to the most other Hadou, including Gandales, who created an eight-star constellation, and Sain, who disrupted the revolution cycle of an entire solar system) Speed: 'At least '''Massively FTL+ '(Superior to imperial cruisers, which are capable to travelling 39,000 light years in just a few months time. Equal to Horus), likely 'Far Higher '(Hadou are part of a higher existence, which completely transcends all the 4-Dimensional world's concepts, including causality, distance, time, and space) '''Lifting Strength: Likely Class P '(Shouldn't be too inferior to The Patriarch) 'Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level [[Durability|'Durability']]: At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: At least Massively Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with his blade. Up to Interplanetary with Psychic Powers Standard Equipment: 'His blade 'Intelligence: Extremely High (Horus acknowledged him as an intellectual equal) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hadou The Distortion: '''Through the use of an occult ritual created by the God, Ain, Uriah's soul has ascended. Similar to the transmutation from metal into gold, his mortal soul has become of the higher dimension. This dimension is known as the Distortion, the same 5-Dimensional pool of energy that the Atziluth originated from. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties shared by all Hadou, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability used by the Hadou possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Hadou follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all the attacks of the Hadou, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The power of the Hadou is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as the Hadou's strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Hadou's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of a Hadou's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Hadou are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Hadou unless it interferes with the Distortion. This quality also allows the Hadou to exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still return to life, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only a Hadou can traditionally kill other Hadou, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. '''Gestalt Law The main property of all Gestalts, the ability to form one's own law that cannot be produced using only three-dimensional laws, requiring one to conduct the power of the higher dimension to be activated. The law that is created is personal to the user. The quality of the Law is determined by five basic scales, each ranked from E to AAA: * Convergence: The density of a Gestalt's law, and the degree to which it can interfere with the Law of other Gestalts. For example, if one has a low indicator in this category, their law would be frail and the enemy could break it with their own law, whereas one with a high indicator could cut into an enemy's law and sever it. Uriah's value in this category is "B'". * '''Active Value: '''The overall energy output of a Gestalt's Law. The higher the value in this category, the higher the amount and density of Higher-Dimensional particles under the Law. For example, one with a low indicator may only be able to generate a small amount of energy with their Law, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to create a virtual flood of Higher-Dimensional energy. Uriah's value in this category is "'A". * Interference: 'The degree to which a Gestalt's law is able to interfere with, and control, natural phenomena. The higher the value in this category, the greater the interference and control becomes. For example, if one has a low indicator in this value, and they attempt to use a bolt of lightning, it is not a true bolt, and exists only to electrocute the opponent, and does not affect natural, trivial phenomena, whereas one with a high value can create something close to a real bolt of lightning that can interact with, and interfere, with nature as a real bolt would. Uriah's value in this category is "'C". * Manoeuvrability: '''The degree to which one can transfer the qualities of their Law after activation, without damaging their surroundings. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can transfer the properties of their Law to their weapons or surroundings. For example, a Gestalt who generates fire, who has a low indicator may be able to transfer these properties to their blade, but their weapon is damaged in the process, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to cover their blade in flames without damaging the weapon. Uriah's value in this category is "'''AA". * Diffusion: 'The degree to which one can control the qualities of their Law after activation. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can manage the streams of energy from their Law. For example, one with a low indicator in this category may only be capable of directionless, monotonous outbursts of energy, while one with a high indicator will be able to direct, concentrate, or increase the energy particles of the Law. Uriah's value in this category is equal to "'AAA". '''Vanishing Skies - Star Caller: '''The Law of Uriah Ino, representing the light of his star. It's effects are largely similar to that of The Patriarch's, though it's principle is very different. While his father's Law focuses on immortality, like a God, Uriah's sphere does not head that direction, as he's human at origin. When activated, Uriah is wreathed in a gentle silver light, different in principle to the destructive light of his father, that simply merges with the darkness and turns it into silver light as well, rather than destroying it. The light of Uriah's star is neither extreme of light or dark, nor is it the balance in the middle of them, rather it is the ideal of the merging of opposites; it is both Light and Darkness. To envision this; Steel that has reached it's melting point, but does not melt and instead becomes cold like ice, or if the red glow of a nuclear explosion became a gentle light. In other words, the changing of one's nature. * '''The Synchronisation of Ideals: '''Uriah's ability focuses on "Co-operation", and following this ideal, Uriah can resonate with those he "Synchronises" with. Co-operation is not forced, the subject must agree to the intangible contract's conditions, namely to "Agree to Uriah's Ideology". Once the conditions are met, regardless of the degree, as long as the target understands his ideology, distance and number of subjects does not matter, and Uriah is able to freely share any ability, intention, or information with anyone who agrees to the conditions of the intangible contract. This essentially mental combination, as Uriah and the target are perfectly synchronised, and can act as though they are the same being. This also means that Uriah can use any Gestalt Law of those who meet the conditions, with no restrictions or kickbacks on the use of said abilities. Some of the abilities used by Uriah this way are: * '''Ocean of Death - Star Razer: '''The Law of Mercure Kaharak, the ability to zero the abilities of others. Normally, "Anti-Psychic Particles" are an inexplicable, cursed darkness that cause the world to writhe at it's appearance, but under the use of Uriah's Law, even this unusual darkness is another form of light. When used by Uriah, the dark ocean of "Anti-Psychic Particles" becomes another form of "Light", an ocean of otherworldly light that dampens and eventually extinguishes all other abilities in Uriah's presence, but while the previous iteration of Star Razer would end all life, this version is kinder and more gentle. Following with Uriah's ideology, the light of Star Razer simply pacifies his opponent, causing their "Strength" to simply fade away and their "Light" to calmly shrink until they no longer can fight. This holds no physical effect, but simply prevents the opponent from fighting on. Category:Tier 4 Category:Hadou Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Of Gods and Men Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages